Forum:Userbox wording/categories
pointed out, people can buy themes from other places after they have been discontinued, or someone may have started collecting a theme, then stopped after a while. Additionally, there may be users who like a theme, but don't really collect it. So, I was wondering if it would be all right to add a parameter to these userboxes where the wording would change according to what the user wants to set it to. The three parameters I was thinking would be something cs, cd and fan, which would give a "collects", "collected" or "is a fan of" sentence respectively. If this does go ahead, the default wording for when no parameters are given will be "collects" for themes that have been released and are still in production, "collected" for discontinued themes, and "is a fan of" for future themes. Adding the parameters is easy, however the main problem I have is the user categories corresponding to the userboxes, eg "Category:Brickipedians who collect Star Wars LEGO". If a user sets this to collects or fan, then the category isn't really worded correctly. Having three user categories per theme is can be done easily, however I don't think that would be a very good idea. So, I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for a category which can be worded to fit each sentence. 07:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Hm, I dont like the idea of 3 categories... I've been trying to think of some ideas, heres one i've just thought of.. "This user has shown interest in Lego" which would be Users who have shown an interest in .? -- 12:47, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I had a magical idea... What if its like a template. For example, This user has } LEGO Space. Then you could put collect, likes, wants to collect, collected, is a fan off, whatever, in the choice bit. Not sure how categories would work though Kingcjc 16:48, December 18, 2009 (UTC) * I really like this idea as I have wanted to alter some of mine before, but I don't really have any ideas. 23:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) * Time to revive this :) Maybe "Brcikipedians who follow xxx LEGO"? been thinking about this for apparently just under 6 months now, this is all I can come up with 01:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe "Brickipedians who like xxx LEGO"? You obviously like something if you collect it or a fan of it. 02:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::^^. Sounds good, with the parameter of choice.. but all categorized into the above.. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 06:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I vote with the two suggestions above. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 10:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Jag's makes sense: It's simple, yet describes all three categories. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 12:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, well everyone seems to like "likes", so are there any objections to implementing this? And yes, a parameter can be added to the boxes to put anything in, however I think there should be defaults "collects", "collected" and "is a fan of" (depending on theme's availability) for the userboxes so they can't just have a } sitting in the middle of the box 08:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) * Implemented 11:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) }}